cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Metalborg, Ur Buster
Monthly Bushiroad (June 2014 Issue) He possesses one of the latest bodies specialized for combat, similar to that of "Sin Buster". He lacks a Normal Form, instead he has a "Wild Form" that lets him transform into something resembling a beast. He and "Sin Buster" have been brothers ever since they were Metalworkers. Despising the Dimensional Robos' lack of concern for buildings and roads, he decided he could not leave the defense of Star Gate to them, and opted to have his body changed into its current form. Though the "Dimensional Robos" are pleased with what he's doing, Ur Buster thinks they're mocking him. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (June 2014 Issue) Fight, our Metalborgs! "The spiral fist that penetrates the evil! Eat this! SPIRAL PUNCH!" Today, in a corner of "Star Gate", the "Dimensional Robos" fought hard to stop the rampage of monsters. "Gwooooorgh!" The critical fist of "Daibattles" defeated the monster, whose scream signified the end of the fight. Watching the fall of the monster's enormous body which produced a thundering sound as it fell to the ground, the evacuated citizens cheered loudly. However--- "Again, they stole the prey!" There were those who didn't feel happy about this situation and hit the ground with their fists grudgefully. They were "Ur Buster" and "Scissorion". Similar to the Dimensional Robos, they are mechanical lifeforms who fight to protect the peace of Cray. They are the "Metalborgs". "There, we'd have no reason to transform into these bodies!" Scissorion hit his fists together in front of his chest. As if to respond to his words, Ur Buster hit the ground again with his fist. Yet, they don't have time to spare for their agonies. "Yesyes, stop chatting rubbish during work, you two! Mr Ur, please go 30km off to north west, Scissorin, please go 5 km to the south!" “Don't call me Scissorin!” The cheerful voice comes from the communication device as if to quench the anger of the pair. Behind the voice one could hear rumbles from the main operators. That's because they have missions accumulated like mountains from rocks. "If you don't go fast, they will steal the prey again." "Tttch, I know. Scissorion, I'll rely on you on that task. " "Just giv'it to me! This time we'll work faster than those hypocrites!" Knocking each other's fist heartened, the metallic giants left the scene. Why did they refuse to fight together with the Dimensional Robos and even hate the latter, even though both of them are protectors of peace? It's a story started from the time they didn't call themselves the Metalborgs. ---- Dimensional Robos. This is the general name for heroes who come from a distant dimension. "Yunbot, how is the progress of the repairing of Road D152?" “Not a problem. It'll be normal by tomorrow morning.” However, in addition to Dimensional Robos, there are many other travellers confirmed. They, the "Metalworkers", are among these travellers. "Okay. What's the next task?" "Road J21, right? I'll go there quickly." "Please report to me once you've finished working." As their appearances implied, they were no battle robots. They are mechanical lifeforms with bodies of heavy machines, responsible for the restoration of roads and repair works of houses. "I wonder why we have escalated works to do recently." Because of the common enemy, the Dimensional Robos formed a pact with some of the monsters. The nation should be far from wars when compared to before the pact was forged. Yet, the Metalborgs have increased workloads. "Hmm, I probably know the reason." As if responding to the sentence, a sound of explosion reached them from afar. As they turned their heads to the origin of the sound, they saw sparse black smoke. "It's increasing. These Dimensional Robos." "They make a street messy whenever they repel the monsters. Luckily no'body' has been harmed by far." The mission of the Dimensional Robos is to protect the safety of Cray's residents from threats. Their impressive actions are viewed highly by citizens. However, they damage the stage of battle a lot, every time. Of course, it comes to them, the robos of heavy machines, to repair the stuff. And it's almost the limit of their tolerance. "What relaxed guys they are." "Hey, stop complaining, Dump. Perhaps there'll be some ways to solve this." ---- Yet, the expectations of Yunbot came false. The damage isn't relieved a bit. And as the enemies, who are not the monsters, started their invasion, their workload increased day by day. "I can't bear with it any more! We cannot entrust the nation to those incompetent junks!" "We'll do the battles and the repairs altogether! As least we'll do it better than them!" Nobody knows whose words ignited the situation. The Metalborgs began to act. In order to obtain strength as soon as possible, many of them acted without carefully thinking. Some moved their consiousness to a battle-specialized body. Some modified their original bodies. Some took the challenge of fusing new and old bodies. ---And after that. As the wheel of seasons spun around, the Metalworkers returned. No, they were no longer Metalworkers. "Go, the peace of this nation should be protected by us, the Metalborgs!" This is the birth of the Battle Heavy-machine Group "Metalborgs". ---- "Wuuuaaargh!" Yet the case isn't so simple. They are no simple machines. They are lifeforms with self-consiousness, and like the humans, they need to learn and memorize to turn experience to strength. "Nah, this is the latest model with more strength and power than those guys!" They obtained strength without any combat experience, not knowing even the ways to use the strength. So it is natural that they will face such adversity. "Gwaaargh!" "N, No!" "KAISER MAGNUM!!" "Gwoorgh!" The warrior who saved the core of Ur Buster from being destroyed is a Dimensional Robo. The warrior of red, "Kaizard". And another Dimensional Robo followed. "BLADE OF SHADOW. KAGEBOSHI." His companion, the warrior of shadow, "Shadowkaiser". "Are you still alive, novice?" "You call me novice!? Stop kidding! I'm not your comrade!" "Please explain it with details later. Now, we must..." "Yes. Let's continue after defeating this big one." Before Ur Buster could complain, the heroes became a flash of light and tore the clouds. Kaizard combined with Kaisergrader to become "Daikaiser". "Go, bro!" "Ya!" ""ULTIMATE DIMENSIONAL COMBINATION!"" The two voices thundered. In a moment, the sky was illuminated by light comparable to the sun itself. After the blinding light, an emperor of steel descended from the sky gradually as if he has torn the light. "GREAT---DAI---KAI---SER---!!" As if suppressed by the spirit of the giant of steel, the monster stepped back. "Someone is waiting for me. Sorry but I'll defeat you in one hit!" The crystal on Great Daikaiser's chest emitted an immense radiance. That is the implication of his concentrating energy. At the moment the light covered the whole of this body, the mighty power was unleashed. "G ENERGY, EXPLOSION---!" The mass of energy devoured the body of the monster in a blink of an eye, and reduced it to nothing more than dust. There were only few seconds for the deformed monster to explode. "So, let's continue the chat, novice." "Nngh!? I-I'm not your comrade." The monster who had suppressed him so much was easily defeated. This confused Ur Buster. Until Great Daikaiser spoke to him, he was shocked. "My name is Ur Buster! One of the Metalborgs, the protectors of this world!" "Metalborgs? I haven't heard of that." "Compared to you guys, we are more...Wuuaaargh!?" As Ur Buster returned to normal, his sight was attracted by the ruins of buildings, with the top half destroyed by the wake of the attack. "You guys---!" "Have it easy. The residents have been evacuated." "That's not the issue!" "? Any way, working alone isn't a good choice for your level." "What!? Ah, wait! I haven't finished..." Great Daikaiser flew away after finishing his sentence one-wayedly, leaving only Ur Buster, with grudge and rage, to begin working on his new task---repairing the destroyed buidlings. ---- After the humiliating first battle, the seasons had spun another round. The Metalborgs could fight well then. But the damage wasn't alleviated. Why was that? "We have become strong." The motif of Metalborgs is "Protect the peace of this nation with minized damage". As a matter of fact, they had to spend a lot of time with that combat style. "The problem is that those guys always interrupt with an attitude that they are doing us something good." They fought so slow that others would be mistaken that they were in a disadvantaged position, so the Dimensional Robos always came to "rescue" them. Of course, the Dimensional Robos didn't intend to offend them. They came only because they thought their allies were in danger. Nevertheless, they always use impressive techniques that cracked the earth and blew away the buildings. "Not enough! We need to have devastating strength powerful enough to defeat the enemies swiftly." As they were not battle robos in the first place, they couldn't surpass the Dimensional Robos immediately. They finally figured out this fact. And they came with the conclusion "just produce a Metalborg with a battle-specializing body in the first place". "Yes, it comes to you! Drion!" Standing beside Ur Buster was the young warrior "Drion". He was a Metalborg of the latest generation, born with a body for combat. "Just leave it to me, comrade! Simply speaking, it's to defeat that enemy?" "Yes, as swift as possible! But, the damage to the surroundings---" "Understood! Eat this, LION'S ROAR!" "---must be minimized. Hey, I haven't finished..." "D.R.I.O.N---!!" "W-wait---!" Penetrated by the beam, the monster exploded into pieces, along with the building standing behind it. "Woorrggh!? The building we have just rebuilt!" Go, fight, Metalborgs! One day, the true peace will come that nothing needs to be repaired! Category:Lores